


The Cult of the Four

by youcancallmecal (orphan_account)



Category: Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005), Teen Wolf (TV), To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Boyd has an African Accent, Boyd is a kind boy, Carmen is just mad all the time, Carmen likes to snap at people, Character Death, Cult AU, Cult dynamics, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I think I need mental help, Isaac is a little shit (but with red hair this time), Isaac likes to fight, Lara Jean is a freaking genius, Lara Jean is needy, Rape is mentioned but not described, The Kids have a Cult Meeting on their Adoption Day, The cult is just them no one else, The kids are all around the same age, Why Did I Write This?, adoption au, idfk what this is, this was a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/youcancallmecal
Summary: Four Kids from around the world were adoted by Zeb and Amelia Brown. Little did the Browns know that these four kids were already connected in a way. A story about four kids in thier own cult.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's me CharChar!! I'm back with another trash fic (hahaha lol i am an idiot)! I didn't feel like writing an original story this time (even though this is an original work)! I decided to pull characters from some of my favorie movies and tv showws! please enjoy!!!

In May of 1999, four kids from around the world were adopted. Isaac Lahey from Ireland who waa physically tough boy, Lara Jean Song-Covey from South Korea who was a brilliant girl, Vernon Boyd from Africa who was so kind, and Carmen Lowell from Mexico who had anger problems.

These four children were adopted by Zeb and Amelia Brown, and their last names changed so. The Browns were an infertile couple from Omaha, Nebraska. They just wanted a family to love and take care of.

Now each of these children were put up for adoption for different but similar reasons: Isaac's family simply could not afford another child given they already had six, Lara Jean's mother wanted an abortion, but she could not afford it, Vernon's parents died from the flu, and Carmen's mother was raped, and she died during childbirth.

Although each one has been through his own share of heartbreak, each child had different personalities that set them apart. Isaac was built like a brick wall. He went to the gym everyday, and he could physically win any fight he was thrown in to. LJ was a fucking genius. She studied for coutless hours everyday, and she was the captian of the mathletes. Vernon was kind and rational. He look at each day as a good day, and he assesed each situation he was thrown in to. Now, Carmen was a different story. She was always mad. She was just furious at everything. Maybe it was the inner Latina, or maybe it was how she wanted to be. No body knew the real root of her anger.

Their adoption day was sacared. Zeb and Amelia always made a huge deal about that day. They needed to. It was the day that they finally became a family. They kids made it their own holiday. They took off school, and it was their favorite day of the year. Christmas and birthdays could not compare to adoption day. Isaac loved adoption day because it gave him a new family. LJ loved it because this way she wouldn't have to live with a mother who didn't want her. Vernon loved it because it got him away from the village and disease in Africa. And Carmen loved it because this way no one would give her pity glances about her mother. Or her father who was a notorious serial killer still on the loose in Mexico City. 

But most importantly Adoption day gave each kid something they couldn't live without: the cult of the four.


	2. Carmen Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter you guys! I probably wont be able to ost until the 25 bc of exames i amm super sorry!

"Mom!" Carmen screamed. "Lara Jean took my favorite shirt!" Carmen ran out of her shared room with LJ as Lara Jean ran off to the bathroom with Carmen's shirt. 

LJ turned to Carmen and said, "Well, Carm. It looked way better on me than it did you anyway." And with that, she slammed the door shut.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm trying to sleep!" Isaac popped in. "Isaac Brown, watch your language!" their mother Amelia screamed from the kitchen. Amelia looked down the hallway where her kids' romms were, and her eyes filled with joy. She was so happy to see her kids fighting which was a weird thing to say, but if she travled back in time to before she adopted the kids, and she told herself that she was going to be the happiest mom in the world, she'd laugh right in her face.

"Wow, Isaac. You're just now getting up? Dreaming bout a certain Jilly Gaskins are we now?" Carm said bluntly as she tried to pry open the bathroom door to grab her shirt. "Open the dang door LJ!" she yelled.

Isaac just blushed, and as he tried to retreat back to his room, he almost ran into Vernon in the process. After Vernon had moved out of the way, Isaac slammed the door and started to get ready.

"Vern, how are you already ready?" Carmen asked as Lara Jean walked out of the bathroom. "Carm, a foolish man wastes his time on the affairs of men. A wise men spends his time of his own affairs." he said as he walked to the kitchen. "Vernon, don't get all philosophical of me now. You know I can't take that shit." Carmen said as she finally walked back to the girls' room to get ready for school. Amelia shot Carmen a look, and Cam gave her this face that read "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. But knowing me I probably will".

"GUYS YOU ALL NEED TO LEAVE IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! SHAKE A TAIL FEATHER!" Zeb yelled as he left the house to go to work for the day. He was an accountant, so he had to be at work extra ealy at the bank.

Four minutes later, all of the kids were sitting at the table eating their eggs Amelia had prepared for them. "Now kids, who wants to drive to school today?" Amelia asked. The kids were all fifteen, an she let them drive her and the others to school an home everyday. "I'll do it Mom!" LJ piped up as she shoved the last bite of eggs in her mouth. 

"I'll do it because LJ drove last week. Anddon't ttalk with your mouth full. That's discusting." Carmen said as she got up from the table and placed her dishes in the sink. She walked over to her mother, and as she was about to grab the keys, Amelia quickly snatched the keys away.

"Carmen, you will not drive unless you apologize to your sister right now." Amelia was a stickler for the rules, and she wanted all of her children to get along. They were family, and family always loved each other no matter what.

"Fine," Carmen grumbled. "I am ever so deeply sorry that I called your eating habits discusting, my faborite sister of mine Lara Jean." 

"Hmmm, your sentence doesn't seem legit, but it sure felt good to hear you apologize. I'll take it." Lara Jean said as she walked over to the sink to place her dishes in the sink.

"Here yoou go Missy." Amelia said as she handed the keys to Carmen. She walked out to their family brown (hahaha i didn't even realize I did that) suburban, and she said, "All righty Dusty. Lets get er done." Amelia walked out of the house with the other kids in tow.

"CARMEN VANESSA BROWN YOU ARE GOING FIFTY FIVE IN A FOUTRY FIVE IN A DAMN SCHOOL ZONE! SLOW THE HELL DOWN RIGHT NOW!!" Amelia screamed as they approached the school.

"I'm sorry mom. It wwon't happen again." she said as they all climbed out of the car. "Just please ddon't peed next time." Amelia said before she drove off.

"If there is a next time." Vernon and Isaac said at the exact same time as they all entered the high school.

Each child went off to his respective group of friends, but not Carmen. She really didn't have any friends. As she made her way over to her lockedr, she saw some girls from her math class standing awkwardly close to her loker. She didn't know one f them, but the other was Isaac's girlfriend Jilly Gaskins. As Carmen opened her locker, Jilly wispered to ghe other girl, "There she is. Isaac's crazy sister. I heard that she killed a puppy just by looking at it."

The other girl laughed and said, "I heard that she once got so mad that her mom had to leave her in her room for two days until she calmed down." 

Carmen usually ignored these false rumors that the other girls said abut her, but when Jilly saiid "I heard that she is the one behind tthe legend of El Chupacobbra", she totally lost it. "Bite me, you bite size Barbie wannabes. Why don't both you go make out with your Ken dolls!" Carmen said as she slammed her locker door shut.

Carmen actually saw the fear in their eyes. Jilly and the other girl scampered down the hallway. Carmen smirked. She loved having other people run away from her in fear. Normally, she would dread the rest of the week, but then she remembered on tiny detail that made her attitude go from angry to extremely chipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all mistakes are mine. i cant type. im sorry


	3. Lara Jean Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my doods! ive been hella busy!! I MOVED TO A NEW DAMN COUNTRY!! from New Zealand to Argentina (bc my parents love culture)! that is why its been a freaking month but without any further ado.... the newest chapter

LJ's mornings were usually the same: wake up at the crack of dawn, run about a mile, come home, take a nice hot shower, (by then everyone else would be up), find something to wear (usually something from Carmen's closet), get ready (like brush her hair and teeth and makeup the needs to be applied get applied), eat breakfast, and go to school.

This morning almost getting into a car accident due to her sister's shittydriving gwas NOT on the agenda, but she didn't die so her life remained uniform.

That is until she got to school.

See Lara Jean is incredibly smart. She has the perfect grades (all 95 average or above in all of her classes). She's (surprisingly) athletic. [A/N: ikthat she isnt like that in the movie just remember i needed a face so this wouldnt be another OW] She played volleyball, and she was the captian of the soccer team. To top her highschool years all off, LJ had the perfect boyfriend. Micah Gladstone. He was hot, super kind, an increble person (the kind youd want your kid to bring home), hella smart, an he also played soccer. LJ and Micah were perfect together. Or at least she thought.

Lara Jean walked into sschool, and she was greeted by Micah and her friends Dana and Blaire.

"Hey babe," Micah said and kissed the top of LJ's head. "How was your morning?"

"Oh, just the same old same old." She responded while grabbing ahod of his hand.

That's sgood, well ther is something that we need to talk about," he said as he looked around to see if anyone else had heard wht he said.

At that moment, LJ knew he was being secretive. He was only like this when he was keeping secrets. For example, last year when she got sick on homecoming night, he said that that night they were just going to watch a movie or something, but he dragged her sick ass out of bed and he brought her to the opening of the local planetarium (how romantic!!)

"Dana and Blaire, if you would please give us a minute." LJ asked politely.

The girls quickly hurried off without looking at the couple behind them.

"Okay, Micha. What is it?" LJ askex while fidgiting his fingers in her hands.

He pulled away from her grasp, and said, "We're breaking up. Now before you ask why iit's because my dad saw that I have a B in Math and now hes making me cut all distractions out of my life." Without even waiting to see what she'd say, he walked away as if nothing ever happened between them.

LJ was in shock. Had Micah really just dumped her? No she had to be dreaming right? She pinched herself which caused some weird glances from other students. No, she was NOT dreaming.Micah really just dumped her because of his father.

Before she could realize what she was doing, she ran to the bathroom and started to cry.

She tought that her day couldnt get any worse. I mean almost dying via car crash was bad but now that her boyfriend just dumped her was just perfect.Fucking prefect.

But then LJ remembered one thing that automatically turned her day all th way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is def trash! llok the way im typing has this delayed setting automatically set on so that is why my spelling looks like a kindergartener on steriods. but you guys are smart you guys can read just figure it the fuck out (and idk a certian day in which in writing bc of this big ass move my loving parents decided to throw on my family and I sory)


	4. Vernon Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> immmmm back! moving is a pain

Vernon was always an early riser. Every morning before school, he’d wake up around 4:30. He’d get dressed while Isaac was still dead asleep in his bed. Isaac was always a heavy sleeper, and Vernon learned to appreciate that.

Out of the four teens, Vernon was by far the kindest. He was always the one to look at every situation with a positive attitude. He was also one of the only ones who was not frequently in trouble (well LJ wasn’t in trouble as much as Carmen and Isaac, but she often had an attitude), so when he offered to keep the book (the count book that is), the other three were shocked.

Why would someone so innocent and positive of the group want to do the most gruesome and haunting job of all?

That’s why he awoke so early every morning. To keep the books. He made sure that all year nothing went undocumented. He made sure that every quad-situation was recorded because if not, who knows what would happen. He made sure that they had the right number.

Right number of what, you ask? Well that’s for chapter six.

Well, this morning was just another typical morning. Everything was going exactly like it should.

At school, Vernon was friends with some of the most popular kids. He was one of the few who didn’t bitch about other people.

“Vernon, my man!” His friend Jack called. “You coming to the party tonight? I heard that Tracey’s house is the spot tonight.”

Vernon walked over to his friends and smiled, “Yeah, I think i’m going. I don’t believe i have any plans tonight.”

Jack clapped him on the back, “Alright dude!”

Suddenly the girls of the group walked over. “Hey Vernon!” one of them said. It was Danielle. Danielle and Jack had a thing, but he couldn’t remember if they had gotten back together or not. Typical high school relationships.

“Good morning, Danielle.” Vernon said politely. He was always nice to everyone, even his friends’s partners and past-partners.

“Are you going to Tracey’s party?” Danielle asked, “I heard it’s gonna be lit. I mean, Jonny heard it from Hannah who heard it from Quinn who heard it from Charlotte who heard it from Tracey’s boyfriend Lucas that she’s bringing out all the ranks. A keg, lists of alcohol, she might even bring out beer pong.”

Vernon was all for parties, but alcohol was where he drew the line. The last time he drank something bad happened, and he honestly wants to push that memory down a deep dark hole and never bring it out ever.

“Actually, I think my mom is making dinner tonight. I cant miss out on family dinner night or she would kill me.” He lied.

He walked away from the group as the bell rang. Man, he hated lying to people. Lying made him feel bad, but he did not want a repeat of that night. 

For most of the day, he just felt awful. During lunch, he remembered something that turned the awful into awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry. life’s hard, but at least i don’t have so many typos now!


	5. Isaac Brown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola amigos! I am finaally all moved in!! exciting right? sorry that it's been a little bit since iI've pdated but i think now ill be on a schedule! enjoi! ¡hasta mañana!

Isaac Brown stood out from the four kids. Not so much as a sore thumb, but he was definitely the most noticeable. He had fiery red hair and and a distinctive Irish accent that anyone could rrecognize anywhere.

He was also built like a truck. He worked out at least four times a week, and he played football and soccer and basketball. Needless to say, he was buff.

More often than not, he got into fights with another student at the school. So, tthat's what happened on the day Carmen drove the fam to school.

He had thrown the first punch at some fit freshamn who dared question his ability to fight. He had already takwn a punch or two, but his face wwasn't screwed up as the freshamn's.

The fresshie's face was bleeding from right above the eyebrow. As Isaac threw his sixth (seventh? fifth? hewasn't tkeeping count anymore) punch to the boy's jaw, he felt a crack. The 9th grader stopped fighting and ran off.

"Yeah you better run" Isaac yyelled as he heard the lunch bell finlly ring.

As he made his was to the cafeteria, he looked at his hands. They werent too bad. A few notticeable scars but but he had so many of those he lost count. As lunch continued on, many people walked up to him and congratulated him on yet ANOTHER win.

Fighting was like secong nature to Isaac. It allowed him to take out all.of his fustrations  
l. He never bothered to learn hhis opponents' names, but when one of his buddies said "dude do you know who just beat up?" he wanted to know.

Harris Brody. The richest kid in the whole town. He was know for ruining other people's reputations, and Isaac didnt want his reputation ruined (well what he had of a reputation. it was a little one but it was good because he scared off many potential "threats"). Mr. Brody (Harris's father) was.the kind of dad who golfed evry day and didnt care where he spent his money as long as he was making it. He tried to raise Harris to be tough but Harris was a sterotypical rich boy who couldnt defend himself. 

That's why Isaac suddenly felt this feeling inside of him. Harris was gling to ruin him. He didnt want some pesky freshman to ruin him. He honestly felt bad for Harris which is something he nver does (he doesnt csre about his victims he only cares whether or not he wins). Even though he won, he felt like he lost. 

but then he remembered the tomorrow was gthe day he would feel like he had one the lottery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont knowif imma continue thisbut if i do thisll be the last chaoter with a kid's point of veiw! please commnfts and kudos are APPRECIATED!!


	6. Adoption Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee! HOLY COW MANS!! its been a MONTH!! i am suoer sorry!! i am officially moved in!! ive ffinally inshed ST3 and i started the new sseason f AHS so if anybody wants to talk lemme know!!

Tomorrow was ADOPTION DAY.

Meaning the kids didn't have to go to school and they could focus on tthemselves 

Zeb and Amelia let the kids take the day off because when they were younger they'd take them out for a fun day like to an amusement ark or the zoo or the movies with ice cream. Now that they were older, they pretty much had the day to themselves until the parentals arrived home.

After the awful day at school the four had, they all came home, did their homework, ate dinner, showered, then went to bed.

-12:00AM- 

It was oofficially adoption day

The kids had their alarms set for midnight so they could plan out the day.

No my few fellow readers, here little background on adoption day and the kids roles.

So when the day that the four kidz were adopted rolls around every year, something sparks within them. Something evil.Malicious. Unholy. Unruly. Ungodly. They wweren't possessed perse, its just like everything that has gone wrong that year gets bottled up and then it all releases on adoption day.

What they do is they find four sinful sacrifices and kill them to make the town a better place (I KNIW THATS A LITTLE DARK BUTTTTTTTTT). On their first official adoption day they each killed a cat and they slowly progressed from there. Now on there tenth adoption day (they're all 16) tthey've oved past cats and gone toward the bigger prize: people.

LJ finds four sinful people (people that have had affaris or done drugs or commited anysort of crime) becasue she was good at that. Isaac beats them up just to make them unconscious. Vernon writes down their information in his book. And Carmen, well Carmen instructs them. She's their leader. They would be lost with out her. They plan this scheme until 3 AM. Planning who tthey'd murder, how to get them, what they have done to be chosen, how they were gonna murder them, and how they were gonna dispose of the bodies. 

This year's lucky ones are- well i am getting ahead of myself. Needless to say, they cult of the four is officially in session.


	7. Officially In Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola!!!!!!!! i’ve been swamped with homework and learning spanish!!! it’s so confusing!! i have moving across the world (i’ve done it twice)!! blease enjoi   
> all mistakes are mine  
> all of these ideas are formed in my brain so if it’s awful, blame my brain!!   
> XOXO

-7AM-

The kids woke up at their normal times even though the didn’t have to go to school. Unfortunately, Zeb still had to work, but he promised to be home at a decent time to celebrate the best day in the Brown family’s history.

On Adoption Day, Amelia let the kids eat and do what ever they wanted. Carmen and Isaac both ate ice cream, Carmen eating Mint Chocolate Chip and Isaac ate Rocky Road and Vanilla (“Together, they make the perfect combination, duh!”), Lara Jean are a large bowl of Frosted Flakes, she could eat that any morning, but the sugary cereal always tasted better and sweeter on Adoption Day, And Vernon ate an orange because he hardly ever ate breakfast.

“Kids,” Amelia addressed them as they ate their respective breakfasts, “I’m heading out to work, but I will be home at 5:30 so we can celebrate as a family.”

“Bye, Mom! We love you!” the kids all said in unison. And with that, Amelia left the house, and drove off toward the hospital where she worked as a nurse for the little babies in the NICU.

“Okay,” Carmen finally said. Now was the time to round them up and complete their task. “Who’s on the list this year, LJ?”

Lara Jean ran upstairs to grab her list of this year’s lucky people. “Samatha Gaskins, Hannah Gladstone, William Yates, and George Brody.” she said reading the names off the list.

The kids looked around at the table at each other and Vernon asked, “And why these people?”

“Samatha Gaskins: Jilly’s sister (Jilly was Isaac’s girlfriend), claims she’s pure and she goes to church and that she’s loves Jesus, but everyone knows how she send her nudes around the football team and how she slept with Mr. Fender to get an A,” LJ said. “Sounds valid,”said Isaac. “Continue.” He knew how much Jilly loved Samatha, but one of the rules of the cult of the four was to not let feelings get in the way of the mission.

“Hannah Gladstone: Micah’s sister (Micah was LJ’s boyfriend), one day before soccer practice, I caught her snoring coke, but she claimed it was powdered sugar. Coke is bad, therefore she is bad for Micah’s family, so she mush die.” 

“Wow LJ, that was powerful. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Carman said with a smile.

“William Yates: Jack’s (Vernon’s buddy) brother, he had sex with his stepmom... enough said. And finally George Brody: that excuse of a human that isn’t Harris Brody's bother, he tried to get me to sleep with him like a moth ago.” The kids eyes went wide. LJ did NOT sleep around. “But of course I said no because I was still with Micah. He called me a slut and told the whole soccer team J was a prude, so after that the whole boy’s team called me Prudy and asked if I was still a virgin... It was so embarrassing. Micah was distant for the whole month. He wouldn’t talk to me because of what George did. It really hurt my feelings, so I want to see him suffer. I want to be the one who kills him. I want to be the one who takes away his last breath.” LJ was livid now. She was determined. she wanted this more than ever.

“Alrighty then. It’s all set. The lucky have been chosen. We will save them from the sins of the world. We will cleans the world of theses sinners.” Carmen said as the kids nodded in agreement.

And with her final statement, the kids ran up stairs, after cleaning up their breakfast mess, to get dressed for the eventful day that laid ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look lo siento (i’m sorry) this is TRASH but that you for reading!!!


	8. god help me

hola, mis amigos! i have had no passion to write since i updated this! yes i am officially moved in to my new house in the new country. i am still trying to learn español but i think i am getting the hang of itf.

i am so sorry for the ones who havve been patiently waiting foor a new update (there ARE people who have been waiting right??) like i said. no freaking passion to write nor have any ideas at all popped into my head to help better this pot bc its a trash fire.

lo siento (i am sorry). i will try to get an update soon but itll probablgy be around christmas. love you all!!!!!!!!

xoxo  
Char Char

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to do uodates every Friday starting May 24th! I hope that you guys enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Adíos chicos!!
> 
> -CharChar


End file.
